


She's Magnificent

by RhazadeWaterbender



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, Illustrated, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Spirit World, protective girlfriend Asami, rated T for Asami saying "bastard", respect the badass-normal!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhazadeWaterbender/pseuds/RhazadeWaterbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you imagine if Korra and Asami were in the spirit world kissing and Zaheer walked in?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration by [Chuck_Vic_Norris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Vic_Norris).  Now has a [podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860521), courtesy of [FelicityKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityKitten).

  
  


It's the tiniest sound—a bare foot brushing across grass.  Nonetheless, the Avatar feels her girlfriend go rigid in her arms.

“Who are...wait, _you_?”  The engineer leaps to her feet, pulling the other woman up with her and taking a fighting stance between her and the newcomer.  “Don't you _ever_ come near her again, you _bastard_!”

To an onlooker, perhaps, the tableau would seem strange.  Against a bright field of blossoms—less a meadow, really, than the _idea_ of a meadow—a willowy, raven-haired beauty stands guard in front of her shorter, sturdier, darker companion.  Facing them is a stocky, trim man in his forties, of average height, battle-scarred under a tangle of salt-and-pepper hair but otherwise unremarkable.

Unremarkable, that is, to anyone who hadn't faced him in battle—as evidenced by the gentle engineer's uncharacteristic fury.

The Avatar places her hand lightly on the taller woman's shoulder.  “Relax. We've got something of a truce.”  Only her erstwhile foe sees her eyes narrow briefly.  “He doesn't start anything he couldn't finish _with_ airbending to begin with—much less _without_ it.”

The engineer relaxes infinitesimally.  “Fine.”  There's still an edge to her voice.  “But if he so much as _scowls_ at you, I Fog him.”  She glowers at the man.  “And don't think I _can't_.”

A chill breeze hisses past; faint wisps of sullen purple cloud curdle the sky.  The Avatar surreptitiously glances upward.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” she remarks.  “We’re moving on... _right_?”

The engineer knows: responsive as this realm is, it’s for the best if they put some distance between themselves and the man who had once coordinated and spearheaded attempts first to subvert the Avatar, then to destroy her.  Still glaring, she nods.

As the women turn to leave, the strategist says, “A moment, Avatar.”

The engineer moves away from the two of them—far enough to be out of immediate earshot, but close enough to keep watch—and, should anything go awry, to close within the space of a moment.

The would-be-killer looks levelly at the Avatar.  Perhaps, for a brief instant, there's a flicker of sorrow in his eyes.

“Stick with her,” he tells her.  “She's...magnificent.”  This time, there's no mistaking the hint of roughness to his voice.

The Avatar remembers that confrontation, years ago.  Another tall, lean woman in red and black...who had never left the peak.  The strategist's incongruous words of sympathy.

“If that's the comparison I think it is,” she replies, “I'm not sure if she'd be flattered or chagrined.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [this blogger](http://heda-korra.tumblr.com/post/106776377238/can-you-imagine-if-korra-and-asami-were-in-the).


End file.
